That's a Wrap
by allyouneedis
Summary: Blaine's older brother, Darren, directs Blaine how to please Kurt, and maybe shows him a thing or two. Kinda awkward, first-time-ish, voyeurism, oral, slashy, smutty fun.


**Fill for the GKM, full prompt at the bottom  
><strong>

**Blaine's older brother, Darren, directs Blaine how to please Kurt, and maybe shows him a thing or two. Kinda awkward, first-time-ish, voyeurism, oral, slashy, smutty fun. **

**PS- I apologize ahead of time in case I mixed up Blaine and Darren at any point… it got kind of confusing for me lol. Also, I accidentally threw Chris in their a couple times, but I'm pretty sure I caught them all…**

**oOo  
><strong>

"Cute."

Kurt and Blaine spring apart on the couch, Kurt blushing furiously and Blaine attempting to straighten his bowtie.

"Darren! What are you doing here?" Blaine is half excited to see his brother, and half annoyed that he just interrupted his hot make-out session with Kurt. He actually just had his hand on Kurt's thigh. On his _inner_ thigh.

"Glad to see you too, bro," Darren smirks at Blaine and takes the pink sunglasses off his face, hooking them into the front of his tight v-neck shirt. "My classes are over for the year, I'll be here all summer." After a short, somewhat awkward pause, Darren laughs and drops his bag on the ground with a loud thump. "Are you going to introduce me to who I'm hoping is your boyfriend or not?"

"Right, yes, of course." Blaine's dapper mode kicks into high gear and he grabs Kurt's hand. "Babe, this is my brother, Darren. Darren, my boyfriend, Kurt."

Kurt almost misses the introductions because—wow—Darren could almost be Blaine's twin, except he is slightly more muscular, maybe a tiny bit taller and… the hair. They obviously have the same hair, but where Blaine's is always trimmed and slicked back with gallons of hair gel, Darren's curls are much longer and allowed free-reign over his head. "Hi."

"Hey. Well, don't let me interrupt, you boys keep doing what you were doing, I'll be in the kitchen making a snack." With that the college junior heads off down the hallway, leaving his bag in the middle of the floor.

Blaine sighs and stands up, leaning down to give Kurt a soft peck on the cheek. "I'll be right back, kay?"

"Of course."

Blaine trails after his brother, moving his bag against the wall by the stairs on his way past it. When he gets to the kitchen Darren has his head deep in the freezer, so he leans against the island and waits for him to turn around. Pizza pop in hand, Darren turns and quirks his eyebrow at Blaine. "Thought you were macking with your boy. Don't let my appearance stop you."

The younger brother blushes, biting the inside of his cheek. "You could have let me know you were coming. We were getting pretty heavy in there and—" He is cut off by a loud snort from Darren, and he raises one thick eyebrow. "What?"

"You call that heavy? You're joking, right? Oh, baby brother, please tell me you're joking."

Blaine blinks slowly. "Why would I be joking?"

"I thought you've been seeing this guy for a while…"

"Three months. What's that got to do with anything?"

"Okay, three months, and you consider _that_ a heavy make out session? Blaine, I would kiss a girl like that in front of _our parents_."

Blaine's cheeks flush—in indignation, _not_ embarrassment—and he crosses his arms over his chest. "Well Kurt is not like that. Kurt is… delicate."

"Despite the fact that he looks like one, you boyfriend is not, in fact, a china doll. You are not going to break him."

"We are taking things slow."

"He wants more."

"How can you possibly know that?"

"It's pretty obvious. I can read the signs, okay. Just trust me."

"Well then what, exactly, do you propose I do?"

"Give him what he wants." At Blaine's blank stare, Darren sighs and runs his hand through his curls. "How are you my brother? Okay, look, you want help? I'll just come in there and watch you guys, and give you tips or whatever."

"Kurt wouldn't go for that."

"I might."

The Anderson boys turn to see Kurt in the doorway, leaning casually against the frame.

Blaine frowns. "You think I need kissing tips?"

"No! Well, I mean… See the thing is, you kiss awesome, but you're just too…"

"Careful," Darren supplies, and Kurt shrugs and nods.

"Well then…" Blaine tries to be upset about this admission, but he can't, not really. The truth is, he has been kind of wanting more from Kurt, but wasn't exactly sure how to go about doing that. "Yeah, okay, if you want."

"Great," Darren exclaims, tossing his pizza pop back in the freezer for later. "Places everybody, back on the couch is fine." He herds the younger boys back into the living room; Blaine sits on one end of the couch, Kurt in the middle, and he takes the other end. "And, action."

Blaine rolls his eyes at his brother, and a pink hue crawls across Kurt's cheeks. Leaning forward, Blaine rests his hand gently on Kurt's knee and presses their lips together, moving them softly, slowly across. He opens his mouth as Kurt's tongue licks timidly at his lips, and Blaine responds in kind, with tiny flicks of his own tongue. His hand comes up to trace Kurt's jaw tenderly, and when Kurt leans his face into the touch, Blaine pulls away, smiling sweetly. They gaze at each other for a few moments in silence, until Darren breaks it. "Right, okay, I see the problem here."

With a huff, Blaine breaks his eyes away from Kurt's to glare at Darren. "And what was wrong with that?"

"There was nothing _wrong_ with it, per se, but it wasn't particularly hot either. Yeah, it was sweet and fluffy and romantic and… _schmoopy_," Blaine raises an eyebrow at the word, but lets Darren continue, "but I need to see _passion_ and _fire_. You guys need to convince me that you are insanely hot for each other and can barely keep it in your pants."

With two high school boys staring at him blankly, Darren sighs again and runs his fingers through his hair. "Seriously? I can't work with this. Do you guys even _have_ hormones?" He spends a couple minutes looking for the right words to explain, but none exist. "How about I show you?"

It's almost comical how both boys' eyebrows raise at the same time, and they look around to see if Darren has a girlfriend hidden somewhere in the house. "How are you going to do that?" Blaine asks.

"Well, if it's okay with both of you, I could show you… on Kurt."

Kurt is the one who breaks the stunned silence. "Blaine, you told me your brother was straight."

"Oh, I am, if you want to get technical, but I really don't believe in all that labels bullshit." Darren shrugs, waving a dismissive hand at the idea. "In an ideal world, it wouldn't matter, you know. Besides, in my acting classes and productions, I end up playing a gay character nearly as often as a straight character, so I've kissed my fair share of dudes."

"How sad is it that my straight brother has made out with more boys than I have?" Blaine mumbles.

Kurt turns to Blaine. "He's your brother…" he says, trying to push the decision onto his boyfriend.

"Well it's you he wants to kiss," Blaine counters.

"I'm okay with it if you're okay with it."

"And I'm okay with it if _you're_ okay with it."

"So… you're both okay with it, right?" Darren asks for confirmation. Both boys nod, and Kurt turns to face Darren. "Perfect. Blaine, watch carefully. Take notes if necessary." Blaine scoffs, but he does lean in a little bit for a better view. Darren scoots closer to Kurt, and in a fast motion, grabs Kurt's thigh and pulls it up to sit on top of his own. Kurt lets out a little squeak of surprise, and his heart starts beating faster as Darren's hand slides slowly, but firmly, up his inner thigh. "You let me know if I go too far, okay, but otherwise, just relax."

The younger boy nods, wide-eyed, as Darren leans in closer, his hand kneading the sensitive flesh of Kurt's thigh. Eyelids flutter closed over bright blue eyes as lips get closer together, but when no contact is made the eyes open again in confusion, only to meet familiar-but-different hazel eyes staring at him intently. With their lips so close, but not quite touching, they gaze into each other's eyes, and Kurt's heart begins pounding, fast and hard. "If you really want to get him going," Darren explains to Blaine, without breaking eye contact, "you have to create a little bit of suspense. Instead of just swooping in for the kill, make him want it so bad he's trembling in anticipation." The soft caress of Darren's breath across his lips actually _is_ making Kurt tremble, and when Darren's lips finally meet his, only to brush across them and lay a kiss at the corner of his mouth, he actually _whines_. "Then, when he doesn't know what to expect anymore…"

Before Kurt can process his words, Darren's lips are firm against his, moving with a steady pressure, coaxing Kurt's lips apart. A hand sliding through his hair and tugging slightly causes Kurt to gasp, and suddenly Darren's tongue is in his mouth, exploring and tasting in a way that Blaine's was always hesitant to do. After gentle persuasion, Kurt responds, his own tongue dancing with Darren's before venturing into his mouth, becoming more confident as he goes. When Darren's lips close around Kurt's tongue and suck, Kurt whines again and his hips twitch, making him aware of how close Darren's hand is to his straining erection—when did that happen? Darren proceeds to expertly ravish Kurt's mouth for a while longer.

Just as Kurt is weighing the pros and cons of pulling back for a breath or just letting Darren kiss him to death, Darren moves away just enough to let some precious oxygen in, while grasping Kurt's bottom lip between his teeth and tugging gently. A moan slips from Kurt's lips as a heat curls through his stomach, then Darren laves the tender flesh with his tongue before sitting back on the couch, bringing his hand back to his own lap, but leaving Kurt's leg hooked on his own.

Kurt's head falls back onto the couch with his eyes closed as he tries to collect himself, breathing hard and heavy. When he opens them again, both Anderson brothers are staring at him; one with a smug, amused expression, the other's face impossible to read. "Blaine?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm… fine. That was…" His face scrunches up in confusion, and his hand twitches on Kurt's knee. "I'm stuck halfway between thinking that was extremely hot, and how weird it is that I find my brother kissing my boyfriend hot…"

"Go ahead, try it," Darren says encouragingly. "Just don't treat him like he's made of glass and you'll do fine. Take two."

"Right." Blaine mirrors his brother by pulling Kurt's thigh onto his own, spreading Kurt's legs apart further. He leans in towards Kurt's mouth, and Kurt reflexively leans in as well, but Blaine pulls back so that their lips don't touch yet.

"Perfect, make him beg for it," Darren says, commending Blaine's action. Blaine grins and moves his lips to Kurt's ear, wetting it with a quick flick of his tongue then blowing cool air onto it. Kurt whines and turns his face to Blaine's leaving desperate kisses across his cheek.

"Blaine," Kurt whines, high and needy. Blaine finally touches their lips together, and Kurt sighs into the kiss, opening his mouth immediately to allow Blaine's tongue entrance. As his hand travels up Kurt's inner thigh, higher up than it's been before, his tongue fully discovers Kurt's mouth, sliding over the roof of his mouth, running along the back of his teeth, moving with Kurt's tongue in a playful wrestling match. He tilts his head to the side to deepen the kiss, and his other hand slides up the back of Kurt's shirt, caressing his smooth, warm skin. Emboldened by the progress, Kurt decides to try out the move Darren demonstrated on him, and he seals his lips around Blaine's tongue and sucks on it, swallowing Blaine's low moan. When Blaine pulls away to leave a trail of soft kisses along Kurt's jaw, Darren speaks up again.

"Teeth are good too, but be gentle, you're not a cannibal." Blaine accepts the tip and takes Kurt's lower lip between his teeth, pulling lightly, then sucking. He trails his mouth back up Kurt's jaw with small nibbles, then, letting his hormones guide him, travels down Kurt's neck and finds a sensitive spot, that causes Kurt to whimper and squirm at his touch. "Good improv," Darren praises, sliding his hand back up Kurt's thigh. His other hand winds back into Kurt's hair, guiding his head back gently to give Blaine better access to the pale, slender neck.

"Blaine," Kurt whimpers, putting one hand at the back of Blaine's neck and scratching lightly with his nails. Blaine moans into Kurt's neck, then starts sucking a mark into the skin, his fingers on Kurt's back dipping just into Kurt's pants, caressing the top of his crack. "Oh, _Blaine_." Moving of its own volition, Blaine's hand is suddenly covering Kurt's erection, and his palm presses down firmly. Kurt cries out, partially from shock, but mostly because—_shit—_that feels good.

Blaine pulls back quickly, flushed red from letting himself get carried away. "Sorry."

Kurt's head is thrown back against the couch again, panting heavily, and he can't figure out what just happened—why did it stop? He can't seem to make words form on his tongue, but thankfully Darren's mind is following the same vein.

"Whoa, Blaine, why did you stop?"

"I… I got carried away. We're taking things slow."

Darren makes a tsking sound and shakes his head. "Did you _want_ to stop?"

"Well, no, but…"

"Did you want him to stop?" Darren asks Kurt.

He still doesn't have full power of speech, but Kurt shakes his head emphatically.

"See? There's no point in being all honourable and sacrificing if he doesn't want you to. Keep going unless he tells you to stop." Darren's one hand is still caressing Kurt's thigh, and the other fingers the bruised skin on his neck lightly. "Nice mark though, I'm impressed."

Blaine isn't really sure what the proper response to that is, so he just mumbles a "thanks?"

"Mmm," Darren murmurs, not really paying attention to his brother anymore. His eyes are transfixed on the little purple circle on Kurt's skin, and he just can't help himself. He moves in to the other side of Kurt's neck and latches his mouth to the warm skin, sucking and licking and nibbling. Kurt hums contentedly, and slides his hand through Darren's hair, loving the feeling of the soft, luxurious curls, twirling them around his fingers. He feels Blaine's hand back on his thigh, tentatively at first, but then becoming bolder. He can't help but compare the two brothers' hands; Darren's firm and confident, yet carefully staying below a predetermined imaginary line, and Blaine's more coy and delicate, but more adventurous, testing the boundaries, seeing how far he can go. Finally, he realizes that Kurt isn't about to stop him any time soon, and he slides his hand over the front of Kurt's jeans, feeling his cock, hard and hot and straining against the material.

"_God_, Blaine," Kurt cries in a wanton whine. "Don't you _dare_ stop." Darren chuckles against his neck and Blaine continues pawing at his erection, and soon Kurt is a malleable ball of putty beneath their fingers and mouths. Speaking of mouths, Darren's moves back to claim Kurt's lips, and Kurt is throwing himself into the kiss, hard and desperate. He bucks his hips up against Blaine's hand, wanting, _needing_, more pressure, but Blaine doesn't get the hint. Instead, he continues stroking, but with a lighter force. Kurt pulls away from Darren's lips, gasping and mewling. "Blaine, _please_," he whimpers.

Darren realizes that Blaine is still holding back, and he flicks his hand out of the way, tugging on the button on Kurt's jean to ask permission while he moves his mouth to suck on Kurt's jaw. "Yes, yes," Kurt cries, bucking his hips up into Darren's hand. Darren skilfully pops the button open and unzips the jeans, then tries to slide Kurt's jeans off one-handed, but it isn't working. As he figures out what is going on, and sees that Kurt isn't complaining, Blaine takes over and slides Kurt's pants and underwear off his legs, then pushes Darren's face away so he can properly kiss his boyfriend as he takes his cock in his hand. Darren sits back, laughing, but he can't exactly go anywhere because his brother's half-naked boyfriend is still half sitting in his lap, getting his first ever handjob. So he watches, and is it weird that he feels a little proud that his baby brother is all grown up now? Nah.

Blaine is doing fine on his own, with his hand stroking and twisting Kurt's hard flesh, swiping his thumb across the wet tip, devouring Kurt's mouth with none of the hold-backs or reservations he had earlier. That is, until Kurt pulls away from the kiss, gasping for breath, his eyes dark and lust-blown, lips red and kiss-swollen. "Blaine, your mouth, _please_."

Darren has to laugh at the deer-in-headlights look Blaine gives him. "Just go with it," he urges, nodding to the floor. Blaine slides down off the couch and goes to his knees between Kurt's spread legs. "Just start with what you like when you're getting… oh you haven't… right." He gives Blaine a look that says 'what, you think I've given a blowjob?' "Okay, here's what not to do: don't try to just shove all of it in your mouth all at once. Despite what you think, you won't be able to handle it, then you'll gag, and that's just not sexy." Kurt is getting impatient, squirming and bucking his hips into the air, searching for contact and mewling. "Don't think about it, just do what feels right." Darren doesn't see what Blaine does, though, because Kurt grabs his face and pulls him in for a messy, raw kiss.

Blaine wraps his fingers around the base of Kurt's cock, and Kurt thrusts into his hand, moaning and whimpering into Darren's mouth. Kurt's cock is thick and dark, dripping precum at the tip, and Blaine just has a sudden urge to find out what it tastes like. So he does. He sticks his tongue out at swipes it once over the head and he hears a long drawn out whine from low in Kurt's throat. The sound sends a tendril of heat through Blaine's stomach, and he wants to hear it again, so he repeats his move, this time swirling his tongue in a circle around the slit. "_Blaaiiine!_" Well, that is even hotter than the whine, hearing his name in Kurt's wrecked voice. It spurs him on—obviously he's doing something right—so he takes the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, then sucks lightly. His own cock is getting increasingly hard as the little sounds Kurt makes travel straight through him; he adjusts his position so he can press his hips into Kurt's leg for some much needed pressure.

As Blaine familiarizes himself with Kurt's cock, Darren explores Kurt's neck with lips and teeth and tongue, and Kurt slides one hand through Darren's soft, fluffy curls, and the other grasps Blaine's gelled-back locks. Kurt throws his head back against the couch as Blaine takes more of him in his mouth, swirling his tongue along the vein, and Kurt's eyes roll back in his head as his fingers tighten. Both Andersons moan with pleasure at the slight pain. "Blaine, god, _Blaine_. Close." That's all he manages to say before he devolves into incoherent babble and whimpers. Blaine sinks his mouth down as far as he can, until he can feel the head of Kurt's cock hit the back of his throat. His cheeks hollow with suction and he pulls away, then swirls his tongue once more around the sensitive head, and then Kurt is coming in hot, thick spurts that Blaine eagerly swallows. He continues licking and sucking on Kurt's softening cock until he is certain he got it all, and Kurt pushes him away, whimpering.

Darren moves away to the end of the couch as Blaine gets up and sits next to Kurt again, grabbing the blanket from over the back of the couch and lying it over Kurt's lap.

"Babe, you want me to…" Kurt gestures at Blaine's pants, but Blaine just blushes and looks down.

"Erm, no need. You… you sounded _really hot_."

Kurt smiles at him shyly, then curls into Blaine's side, pressing soft kisses to his chest. "I love you."

Blaine's hand runs through Kurt's hair, brushing it away from his face, and he kisses the top of his head. "I love you too."

Darren watches over them both, a satisfied smile on his face. "And that's a wrap."

oOo

**Prompt  
><strong>

**Kurt/Blaine/Darren - Older-Brother Darren Anderson (RPF?), Sex Guide, Threesome?**

Blaine has an older brother, Darren, who comes home from college for the summer. Blaine asks Darren's advice on the physical part of his relationship w/ Kurt. The problem is Blaine is being 'too careful' with Kurt, he's loves him so much he's afraid of doing the wrong thing and holds back too much. Darren agrees to help.

Darren sits next to them, as they make out on the couch and guides them, giving them tips and pointers along the way. Darren teaches Blaine not to hold back, to show Kurt how much he loves him through his actions. Darren asks permission and kisses the ever-loving life out of Kurt, leaving him breathless and panting. _"Give him everything, you won't hurt him"_Blaine watches carefully and repeats his brother's instructions. Cue the brother's passing Kurt back and forth between them, with Kurt in absolute heaven.

I want Kurt panting and wanton between the brothers, one leg hitched up on each of their thighs, grabbing Blaine's hair and sinking his fingers into Darren's long curls as they devour him. Darren guides Blaine through giving Kurt a handjob or blowjob. BONUS if Darren is kissing Kurt while Blaine is getting him off.


End file.
